


Look what the cat brought in

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo in thigh highs and short shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look what the cat brought in

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic based on Oikws' drawing of Kuroo in thigh highs.   
> http://oikws.tumblr.com/post/140183060112/bc-anon-brought-up-kuroo-in-thigh-highs-%CA%96
> 
> She also drew a Bokuto and Kuroo pair with short shorts. Just thought you guys might want to check it out.

"Dude, you look good in those." 

"Thanks." And Kuroo goes short of preening.

"Where'd you get those anyway?" Bokuto fingered the hems of unbearably short shorts.

"From Kenma. I'm sure he meant of them as a gag gift but they're comfy in this weather.

"And the thigh highs?" 

"Also from Kenma when he realized I was going to put them on and didn't want to scandalise the general public." 

Bokuto whistled.

"So you wore those to practice?"

"Yups. Made my team mates' eyes popped." Kuroo grinned.

"Shoulda been there Bo."

"Maybe I should." Bokuto's eyes smiled before it turned narrow in seriousness. 

His hands were getting a tad too warm on his shorts.

"But you know what bro?" Bokuto said as he tugged Kuroo closer, finger on his hem and a hand on his back. 

"You shouldn't wear those in front of anyone but me from now on."

As he was kissed, Kuroo let out a victory smile, and thought 'Score.'


End file.
